With You No Matter What
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: Chap. 1 is after Beckett's fight with Castle, Written before season finale. Chap. 2 is after Beckett gets shot and Ryan and Esposito's reaction to it. Written after. It is a Beckett/ Ryan and Esposito friendship story. Disclaimer: I don't own Castle
1. Forever I Stand With You

With You No Matter What

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

_Everyone involved with this is dead._ She couldn't get his sentence out of her head. It was true, she wasn't afraid to die, but she was afraid for those she cared about to die. That's why she let Castle go, told him to leave, to be with his family. There was no way she was going to risk his life anymore. She also realized there were others she needed to let go...to save them.

Leaning against the wall in the hall, she waited thinking. She had to solve her Mother's murder, get justice for her. Over the years it had changed, to where it wasn't just about Kate, it was about her Mother, her Father, all of the other victims, and the ones she hoped to prevent by stopping her. _You've woken the beast. _She remembered what suspect said, and she was going to take it down.

_You're too close to this one. _Yeah, she was. It made her the best one for it. Nothing could stop her, she wasn't afraid to die...as long as she got 'him' whoever 'he' was before she went down.

"Beckett?" She heard his voice calling her, looking over she saw Javier Esposito. Her best friend and partner. Kevin Ryan stepped out from behind him, Her other best friend and partner. They were her Family, her brother's.

"You okay?" Ryan asked. She shook her head, confirming what they already knew.

"I need you two do something for me," Beckett said.

"Anything," Javier answered.

"I need you to stay away from this one. Castle was right, everyone involved is dead. I can't lose you guys, I just can't. I care about you two too much," Kate said. Both of them were taken aback, they were the same, but they never said it. It is just not something they did. "If you stay away, they'll have no reason to kill you. I already feel bad for when you were tortured because of me."

"Beckett," Javier stepped forward.

"Please, just stay away. You didn't sign up for this," she stated looking down.

"Kate," Ryan tried.

"You two just have to stay here. Okay?"

"Katherine."They both said in unison, At the mention of her full name she stopped and looked at them.

"The moment, we took this job. We signed up for anything that could be thrown at us. Being on your team, we got the weird ones, the more dangerous ones. We got you," Javier began, "And everything that came with you. Your our partner, friend, and I'd be lying if I said you weren't like a sister to me."

"We stick together," Ryan cut in, "We're a team, and no matter what you tell us. We are going to follow you and see it through to the end. We're going to put that guy in jail...together. Families carry things together, you don't have to carry everything on your own. We've got your back and know you've got ours."

"We would have left forever ago, if we didn't want to be here," Javier added.

"Yeah and we'd miss all of the weirdo cases, that really challenge our minds...and we'd miss you," Ryan finished.

"I can see that I'm not going to convince you otherwise, but you have to promise me, we'll stick together. None of us goes off on our own," Kate said her eyes tearing up, "Because I wouldn't be able to stand it if I wasn't there to save you guys."

"We promise," The boys confirmed and pulled her in for a group hug.

"Thank you, no matter what goes down in the next few days. Just want you to know. Thank you," Kate smiled as they embraced each other.

"Now let's go get him, he has a reservation in a jail cell waiting for him, and we don't want him to be late," Javier said, they laughed and let go of each other. Walking side by side, the team walked towards what might be their hardest case yet.

* * *

><p>This didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it to, but it has been stuck in my mind all day. I had to write it, I really wish they put more of the team's relationship in the show. Anyway! Can't wait for Monday's episode, it's going to be great! Those of you reading my other story Promise is 'Always' Sorry I just had to post this, but I am updating that right after this. This story will probably only be a one chapter deal, but I don't know. I might add for an after the episode story. Anyway thanks!<p>

-HCB


	2. Together a Family

With You No Matter What

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

"No...," He heard Lanie cry out just as he heard the shot. Looking over Javier saw Castle tackle Beckett to the ground. Seeing Lanie start to get up he pulled her back.

"Stay here, please," He urgently whispered setting her back on the chair as he himself ran towards his fallen partner. Making eye contact with Kevin he too started after her. They were only a few feet away when he heard Castle tell her. When he heard her tell the one thing that they have been waiting for. He loved her.

Looking at Ryan with a pained face that ran towards them. Kate's eyes were already closed and her breathing was shallow, in fact you could hardly tell she was breathing at all. Javier shoved Castle out of the way as he took his place over Beckett.

"Sorry Castle, but you've got to move!" Javier yelled, he didn't mean to sound so harsh, but Castle wasn't the only one that loved her. Rick just shook his head.

"She's gone, gone."

"Not on our watch," Kevin said as he held Beckett's hand. Javier was putting pressure on Kate's wound,to stop the bleeding.

"I wasn't fast enough...," He heard Castle say behind him, but he didn't care. He just kept putting pressure on the wound.

"Hold on Kate, don't you dare leave us now," Javier tried his voice cracking, "You finally got writer boy over here to admit how he felt about you and you're just going to leave? No."

"Come on, come on. We can't lose you too," Ryan cried tears streaming freely down his face.

"She's gone," Rick repeated. He saw the lights go out, as she would put it. Putting one of his hands on Beckett's neck Javier searched for a pulse, it was there, faint, extremely faint, but there. Suddenly Kate coughed and her eyes opened again. She saw the faces of the three men that she cared about most in her life. Two her family, one who she hoped would be, someday.

"That's my girl," Javier smiled, but kept pressure on the wound. _How much does this girl have to go through? _

"The ambulance is here, you're going to be okay Kate," Ryan added. She smiled and her eyes closed once again. Paramedics rushed towards them, they nearly had to pry Esposito from her side and Ryan from her hand. No one could get Castle off of the ground.

"Come one Castle, if you want to ride with her. We have to go now," Javier stated, when he received no answer him and Ryan told Martha to bring him to the hospital and they hopped in the ambulance.

"I was too slow," Castle cried out and buried his head in his hands.

"Get up Richard!" He heard his Mother snap, "The girl you love is alive and you're just going to sit here and wallow in your guilt. I don't think so! Now get up before I make you and you know very well I could." Sighing Richard Castle stood up and nodded.

"URRRHGH!" Javier yelled and slammed his fists on the hospital wall punching it ferociously, ignoring the looks he got from the others that were in the waiting room. Letting out a strangled sob, he stopped and slumped down on one of the chairs. Kevin followed and sank into the chair next to him. "When I see the guy, I will personally put a bullet through his head."

"I'm with you Bro."

"I can't lose her Kevin," Javier stated.

"Neither can I."

"You know the day I met Katherine Beckett, was the day I figured myself out. I had family troubles going on, I just lost my partner, I was out for revenge, and I very nearly came to killing myself. I got transferred and I walked into the unit, mad at everything and everyone. I expected my partner to be some old lady that was going to retire soon, then I'd lose another partner. I only transferred at Montgomery's request," Javier added, "When Beckett walked in I don't know what I thought, but the moment she saw me she knew I was going through something. Instead of introducing herself and leaving me be, which is what I hoped for. She punched me on the shoulder and said 'Hey, everything is going to be okay...Partner.' She was two years younger than me, but way smarter and a dang good cop, I respected that. I found her Mom's case when I was snooping around her records. We became good friends. It was after a year that I realized that she was my little sister and I needed to protect her."

"I feel the same way, Those doctors better hurry soon before I also punch a whole in the wall. They'll have three of them to fix," Kevin said.

"Who's the third?"

"Castle."

"Katherine Beckett?" They both jumped up as the doctor stepped out of the door.

"What is it?" Javier and Kevin asked in unison.

"I'm pleased to tell you she made it out of surgery and is expected to make a full recovery. We were lucky that her vest slowed the bullet down enough to not penetrate any vital organs."

"Can we see her?"

"Yeah, she is awake right now," the doctor smiled and showed them the way, "One thing, she remembers getting shot, but not what happened after."

"Kate?" They both said as they stepped into her room she looked up and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot," she gave a strained laugh, "Do you know how long I have to be here. I hate hospitals."

That earned her a laugh, "You're lucky. You should be out in a few days."

"How 'bout tomorrow."

"Beckett? Do you remember what happened?" Her face fell, and she frowned.

"I remember getting shot during my speech for Montgomery, Castle tackled me to the ground, but I was hit. His face kept blurring in and out, I couldn't hear what he was saying. Then I see you guys. Then I'm here."

"You don't remember what we or castle said?" She shook her head, then coughed. _Oh great._They thought now they just hoped Castle would find the guts to tell her again. Looking back they saw that she had fallen asleep.

Everyone was in the waiting room when they got back. They all jumped up asking a bunch of question, there wasn't a single dry eye in the room.

"She's going to be okay," Javier answered, "She's asleep right now, but you can all see her later. Castle we need to talk to you." A sigh of relief filled the room. Looking up Castle walked over to them. Had Kate told them something?

"What?" He whispered.

"She doesn't remember," Ryan said.

"what?"

"She doesn't remember what you told her," Javier clarified.

_No._ How could he tell her now, especially since it's his fault that he didn't reach her in time to save her. He didn't know.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! Can you believe that ending! I was already crying for Montgomery then Kate got shot! Holy Cow! I was ready to punch to T.V. and yell at it to continue and not be over! I really have no idea how I'm going to last until the next season. I had to write this. It took me forever and I'm probably going to get into trouble for being up this late, but I had to write. I will definitely have one more chapter for this story maybe more and I'll update my Promise is 'always' story tomorrow. I know it's been forever since I updated, but thanks for your patience. Thanks!<p>

-HCB


End file.
